Sentinels - The Locations
An Overview Rather than be a giant amorphous blob on its native biome, the Sentinels have extended their feelers across Ceardia. With their town on a plain at the intersection of mountains, desert, swamp, and ocea, the Sentinels have carved out a civilization in the midst of these various environments. The town of Eisenhardt by faction members, houses 90% of the faction members, with the others living across the bay. At the moment, there are about seven Sentinel off-shoots (usually refered to as 'Outposts' by the members of the faction. The purpose of each outpost varies, with some serving as travel stations and others serving as meeting places or bases of operation for certain intra-factional affairs. Along with these outposts, they Sentinels have co-factions in Lux and Croacitia Eisenhardt Located at the intersection of a various collection of biomes, Eisenhardt refers to the city itself, a very old settlement that began as a humble village. The introduction of the survivors of the old Sentinel Order began to transform the coastal village into a powerful mercantile town. The town stretches from the southern swamps to the northern desert. Constantly expanding and evolving, Eisenhardt is still very much advancing toward the future. Recently, a larger lighthouse and a small cafe were constructed to add a little more flavor to the town scene. Silver Edge Docks The Sentinels have a boat docked at Silver Edge, which provides a steady influx of goods from Eisenhardt. On the boat itself, a customer will find a section on alchemical reagents, a section on assorted goods (like string, flint, books), and a section on tools, weapons, and armor. Outside on the pier, there is a red/black tent that sells vampire-friendly goods, as well as other assorted goods. Inside the water-side tavern, one can purchase food and records from behind the bar, and there is a vendor on the other side who dabbles in fish and potions. The second floor houses whatever sale is going on at the moment, and the attic/third floor contains various blocks for decoration or construction. The Garrison The remnants of a decaying fortress, this structure is the personal residence of the Sentinel Oberst and his private collection of soldiers. The massive structure itself houses few amenities, with its mighty turrets containing a handful of recreational and military areas. Beneath the garrison, a network of ancient caves and passages wind and twist their way through the earth. The Oberst's crews continue to unearth new passages as they attempt to map the area. The Tree An abandoned tree located by the Sentinels near the local desert. The tree serves more of a decorative purpose, with it mainly under their stewardship to prevent it from being mauled by the vagrants who wander the wilderness of Ceardia. As of the summertime, the Tree has been destroyed by enemy forces, and the Sentinels have withdrawn their claim to the burnt-out shell. The Mountain A resource depot and travel point to the northern ridges of Ceardia. The Desert A watchtower out in the desert, as well as another resource depot. The Swamp A watchtower overlooking a large swamp in western Ceardia. The location houses a local mining operation. Image to come soon. The Mushroom The island itself is far too dangerous to be inhabited--the decaying castle ruins stand as a testament to the power of the fungal diseases that inhabit the mycelium earth. The Sentinels maintain a nominal presence on the island, with the occasional visit to mine beneath the noxious surface. Aeria An abandoned fort town in the midst of a glacial wasteland, Aeria was discovered by Gabriel and Piper. The two decided that the location was nice for a retreat for weary citizens of Eisengarde. The fort-town, dubbed 'Aeria' by Gabriel, has been placed under the jurisdiction of a group of talented Sentinel architects and designers to repair the damage that abandonment and the intense glacial winds have done to the settlement. With each passing day, the formerly drab encampment grows more and more vivid. As developments continue to unfold, look to this section to learn more about what many have begun to refer to as the 'guild' town. Chances are, this humble, frosty living space will continue to have an increasingly important role in Sentinel Activities. Jungle Outpost The Sentinels maintain a small mining and logging operation on Daendroc. The Tower The Tower was unearthed by a team of Archaeologists a few months back, and in that time, Overseer Undrask has taken to repairing the collapsing building. With his recent disappearence into the Nether, it is unknown if his work and the machinations of Piper's brain will come to fruition anytime soon. Category:Sentinels